


[Podfic of] Everything You Think You'll Ever Need

by knight_tracer



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Dutch is running, and she's doing it alone.The man she meets in a rest stop parking lot has a different idea about that.





	[Podfic of] Everything You Think You'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything You Think You'll Ever Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321620) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler

Podfic Length: 9:40  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Everything%20You%20Think%20You'll%20Ever%20Need.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Everything%20You%20Think%20You'll%20Ever%20Need.m4b)

  



End file.
